Dungeon Upgrades
Dungeon Upgrades (also known as the Castle) improve your dungeon in various aspects. You can only upgrade one castle or skill tree aspect at a time. It would be wise to upgrade Merchant as much as possible first before moving on to the others. Gold Mine Capacity Upgrade the Gold Mine to boost its max capacity. Lock Upgrade your Lock to increase the amount of fake keyholes it has. Brown takes 1 lock pick per lock, Purple takes 3, and Gold takes 6. Note that it is highly recommended not to upgrade the Lock past 12 brown locks, due to many factors that are explained in the Trivia section below. Lock Pick Capacity Upgrade the Lock Picks to boost their max capacity. Gold Mine Speed Upgrade the Gold Mine to increase its production speed (coins per hour). Unlocking this upgrade requires a level 4 or higher Lock. Lock Pick Speed Upgrade the Lock Picks to boost their restoration speed (lock picks per hour). Unlocking this upgrade requires a level 4 or higher Lock Pick Capacity. Gem Defense Chance Upgrades will boost your chance to defend your gems from other players' attacks. Unlocking this upgrade requires a level 4 or higher Gold Mine Speed. For information on how this upgrade effects an opponent's chance to steal a gem, refer to this page. Skull Gold Bonus Upgrades will allow you to receive more gold from collecting skulls left by other players. Unlocking this upgrade requires a level 4 or higher Lock Pick Speed. Merchant Upgrade your merchant skill to get better discounts on other upgrades (including itself). The merchant upgrade does not affect trap upgrades. Unlocking this upgrade requires a level 4 or higher Skull Gold Bonus. Trivia * Most players agree that the best order for maxing upgrades is: Merchant - Lock Pick Capacity - Lock Pick Speed - Skull Gold Bonus - Gold Mine Capacity - Gold Mine Speed - Lock. ** If you are good at saving bases, it might be better to max out Skull Gold Bonus first. ** If you are a very active player, the Gold Mine may be beneficial to upgrade since it provides the player with 144k gold every day at max level. * The Lock is recommended by many high level players to leave at low levels. This is for many reasons. The main reason maybe because they have hard bases, and leaving low levels will make raiders easier to get in, and leave them skulls. ** A lower level lock means that the majority of players will break into your dungeon. Since a large portion of the player base is less experienced with the game, you are more likely to be attacked by a weaker player who will leave more skulls and steal less of your treasure. In contrast, higher level players often have more keys, so if you have a high level Lock they will be the players who will be breaking into your dungeon. Note that if you have good gems in your totem, you will be raided very soon, so you would rather have it be a weaker player than a more experienced one. ** Farmers are players who intentionally break into brown doors to farm the orbs and potions that they drop. Often, they are not serious about stealing your gems and gold, so they will often not use potions/skill when raiding your base. ** With less keys required to break into your dungeon, you will be raided more often. If you are a low levelled player, this means more skulls and more gold to focus on other upgrades. ** The Lock takes a lot of time and gold to upgrade. This time and gold is better spent elsewhere, at least until you have maxed out your castle. Category:Game elements Category:Upgradable